<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hardly Working by RedJumper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947423">Hardly Working</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper'>RedJumper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>English class, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Todd kinda pining ? Mayhaps, maybe ooc but maybe not just a hc I suppose, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd loves English class but that doesn't mean he pays attention all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hardly Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own characters. <br/>Yeah don't know what this is sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todd loves English class. Always has, always will. It was made any better when he got Keating as a teacher. </p>
<p>However he is still a teenager in school being forced to learn so while he may enjoy his classes, he doesn't always pay attention. Keating sets them a page of questions to answer and Todd automatically stops writing on he next page. </p>
<p>It's not the answers. </p>
<p>It's a jumble of words. A couple making sense together, some just a pair of words he thought sounded well together. He turns his head slightly and notices Neil focusing on his textbook and jotter. </p>
<p>Todd turns back to his half full page. He looks over the questions and quickly writes down the answers- advantages of writing ahead. When done he starts doodling some stars around his half made sentences. Soon a moon joins and the beginnings of a planet. </p>
<p>A chair squeaks against the floor and out of the corner of his eye he watches Neil get up to use the sharper at the front of the classroom. When Neil passes his desk on his way back, he pauses. He taps the Todd's desk and whispers "Working hard, I see." and gives one of his stupid too big for his face grins. </p>
<p>Todd smiles at his paper, turning slightly to face the window rather than row of desks next to him. </p>
<p>A stick figure astronaut appears on the moon. And some of the confused word pairs find their perfect grouping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>